


The Divine Seer

by Dapplemii



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alvis character study, Alvis is Ontos, Pre-Canon, spoilers for base game, writing any character in this game is hard because of how they all speak, writing him is really difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: A look into Alvis and his relationship with Kallian before the game begins."No matter how “divine” a seer he was, Alvis was still the artificial intelligence of a core processor to the device that created the world, compressed into the body of a homs. And a homs wasn’t meant to comprehend the passage of fate. But here he was with full knowledge of how the world functioned. As Zanza dictated, the life he made would be destroyed and recycled as his energy. Alvis figured Zanza’s “life” must be a lonely way to live if he could even call it living. Not that he was sure he was even alive either. Though there were times he felt as if he could forget his nature and truly live."
Kudos: 30





	The Divine Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Xenoblade Chronicles Definitive edition release!

No matter how “divine” a seer he was, Alvis was still the artificial intelligence of a core processor to the device that created the world, compressed into the body of a homs. And a homs wasn’t meant to comprehend the passage of fate. But here he was with full knowledge of how the world functioned. As Zanza dictated, the life he made would be destroyed and recycled as his energy. Alvis figured Zanza’s “life” must be a lonely way to live if he could even call it living. Not that he was sure he was even alive either. Though there were times he felt as if he could forget his nature and truly live.

It was not in the moments he spent traveling across Bionis that he felt alive, rather he felt it while within Alcamoth. Exchanging words with the Emperor and Kallian made him feel human- or rather, homs. 

Alvis generally kept to himself when not being summoned or reporting a vision he had. He would prefer to travel and keep an eye on the lower regions of the Bionis. Yet, somehow Kallian kept him around the capital unless he snuck away. The sentiment didn’t bother him and actually felt quite nice. He could still read the ether and therefore the fabric of the world itself. Residing in Alcamoth was not so bad.

The boy Dickson had found, Shulk, would soon gain control of the monado and make his way up the Bionis. Alvis could never ignore the upcoming drastic change in the ether. The way he experienced “visions” was not the same as how Shulk would see them. Because unlike Shulk’s which would show him snippets of events in the future that he could change, Alvis could connect his visions to the bigger picture. He was always taking in and processing information. He was information. The visions were at their core calculations that would predict the amount and placement of ether. Calculations were easy for a computer with the processing power capable of creating a universe. But, for a homs it was much more difficult. Trying to operate at his full capacity left Alvis with a splitting headache.

It was not often that Alvis wandered. But for now, there was a bit of downtime in between major world-shaking events. His headache was telling him the Mechonis would launch an attack soon. But soon was not now or tomorrow. The princess was preparing for a mission down in Makna Forest and thus her garden outside the Imperial Villa was open. Alvis figured that would as good a place as any to go and he found his feet carrying him there. 

The princess kept the garden quite beautiful, and it was quiet, just what he wanted. There was never any quiet in the capital between the bustling of the city and the forever noisy Lorithia who was all too vocal in her pride as a disciple. At least Dickson has interesting stories to tell of his travels. Some trinity the three of them were. It just made him think of his real place in a trinity. 

“Logos...Pneuma…” He spoke their names under his breath moving his hand along the railings. 

He had left them, and perhaps he would never see them again. Just barely, he could sense his fleeting connection to the Conduit, the device he had once been a part of controlling to create this world. It was off in another, more stable world. 

In that moment when the original world was torn apart and began reforming according to Zanza’s wishes, the man had been split in two. His ambition and drive to create became Zanza. His other half was instantly filled with regret the moment he realized what he had done. That guilt kept a part of him anchored to the old world. 

Alvis obeyed the god’s wishes without question. Pneuma and Logos had done the same. None of them knew how to question their creator.

Alvis recalled his brief memories of that world. It had once been his home before he decided Zanza needed to be followed. That was perhaps his fist conscious decision that he made on his own.

“Seer?” 

The silence was interrupted by a voice Alvis never expected to hear outside of the palace.

“Kallian.” It was not a question as the prince’s calling had been. 

“What are you doing out here?” The prince asked. 

“I could ask the same of your highness.” Alvis responded with a slight bow, “I came out here to clear my head.” 

“Has the future been weighing on your mind?” Kallian came to stand next to the seer and put his hands on the railing. 

“You could say that.” Alvis folded his arms on the railing and leaned his weight onto it. The platform overlooked a stream flowing throughout the garden. 

“The Villa is truly beautiful,” Kallian said looking ahead.

“Yes. I find the area quite calming. Taking a break like this is a necessary mental reset sometimes.” 

Kallian turned his gaze to the seer, “Did you...see something?” 

Alvis pushed off the railing and turned around to lean his back on it. He looked up past the glass ceiling to the stars. “I saw lots of things. The world will soon be at a turning point. This cycle is coming to an end, and it has yet to be decided if it will start anew, or if a new world will begin.” 

Kallian did not understand but the seer’s words were fascinating to listen to. The way he spoke, it was so big in scale. He spoke of mysteries that Kallian would likely never come to understand, and yet he wanted to know. 

Alvis moved his gaze downwards and spoke more solemnly. “The world may stagnate if nothing is done.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s...nothing. Just that there are events being set in motion that will soon change the course of the world.”

“You don’t mean...the Bionis will-”

“There are many possibilities,” Alvis cut him off, “I do not have the ability to analyze everything I see, nor do I possess the power to choose which future the people of this world will reside in. My role as a seer is to be an observer and a messenger. I am just a medium through which the future is seen, I can piece meaning together from what I see, but actions are not mine to take.” 

He turned and met Kallian’s eyes. “Kallian it is up to those with the power to shape the world to choose the direction fate will turn.”

“Melia…”

“Yes, she will be amongst those who will create the future.”

“Then we must do all that we can to support her.” Kallian said then turned away for a moment deep in thought. 

“Alvis,” The seer was slightly caught off guard at the use of his name instead of his title as Kallian usually addressed him, but showed no reaction. 

Kallian turned around and continued, “If what you say is true then we must prepare for whatever is coming. If the way of the world is to be changed then it must be something big. And if it really is germane to the way of the world then… ether must be involved.” 

“Changes in the ether are how my visions are created, so yes, though ether is involved in all things.”

The two were back eye to eye. “Can I make a selfish request?”

Alvis did not respond instead keeping his gaze steady. 

“If I am to become a telethia, please remain by Melia’s side, and by the side of those she is amongst who will be the hope of the future.”

It was not a promise he could make. In the end, Alvis was one of the Trinity and if it came to it, he would ultimately have to betray those who opposed Zanza. If Shulk could find his resolve to stand against Zanza with his own power, then the inevitable could be avoided. Fate could be changed. Melia would play a big part in that change, but she alone could not be the cause. Neither he nor Kallian could stay by her side forever. But, Alvis did not want to lie to him.

“She is strong, and those who are to accompany her will provide even more strength. As I said all I can do is guide, I cannot act.” 

“It seems those visions of yours have led you not to believe in your own power.”

This time surprise did show on Alvis’ face. 

“If what you saw was that bad, then that just means you were shown what must be changed. You have the opportunity to create the future you want. I’m sure having all this knowledge is not pleasant, but if there is something troubling you, you can always share it with me.” Kallian smiled. 

“You say that as the title of Prince weighs on your shoulders,” Alvis replied.

“I know I am the prince, but I also wish to say that as a friend.” The sentiment brought a smile to the seer’s face. He was far from powerless. Alvis was perhaps the most powerful being in the world, but he was still just an observer. The idea of forming friendships did not cross his mind very often. 

But perhaps, for now, he would like that. And the conversation with Kallian had alleviated his headache. 

“Thank you Kallian.” The seer said warmly.


End file.
